


The Boy with the Dragon Tattoo

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Rimming, Slash, Switching, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	The Boy with the Dragon Tattoo

"Aren't you finished yet?" Draco tried to sit up but the hand gripping his thigh clenched, which he took as an emphatic 'no'.

"Every time you move it makes this take longer," Charlie Weasley said then got back to work.

Harry eyed him from across the room, giving him a goofy grin and two thumbs up. Draco rolled his eyes. This was all Harry's fault in the first place. 

Draco hoped Weasley was as good a tattoo artist as everyone claimed. 

After what seemed like hours, Weasley stepped back and tapped his wand against Draco's back. "Wanna have a look?"

~*~

Harry held the mirror behind him while Weasley held one in front of him so he could see the new tattoo. 

As he'd requested, the colouring was subtle not garish. A green dragon and a golden lion. 

The animals began to stir before his eyes. The lion approached the dragon cautiously, tapping it with his paw. Draco's eyes widened as he realised he could feel their movements.

"Will I get used to that?" he asked, looking up at Weasley.

"Except when they are especially agitated or excited, eventually it will be unnoticeable."

"And when they're overexcited?"

Weasley snickered. "Find Harry."

~*~

"Fuck," Draco gasped as Harry spread his arse cheeks, his tongue licking and probing his hole. He thrust against the bed, desperate for friction. 

It was then Draco noticed the tattoo. His skin felt warm as if he was receiving a massage, his muscles undulating as the creatures roamed across his lower back.

Draco was nearly to the point of begging when Harry pulled back suddenly.

"Oh my—"

"What?"

"They're fucking," Harry said in awe.

Draco replied impatiently, "At least someone is."

"From here it looks like you're on top tonight," Harry said, laughing.

Oh, that Weasley _was_ good.


End file.
